


Post-ep 35/36 (theory)

by birthdaycake_storytime_fall



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fletch and Jac are friends, Friendship, Gun violence mentioned but not actually in the story, Jac and Kian argue, Nobody Dies, One-Shot, Set after the shooting on Darwin, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycake_storytime_fall/pseuds/birthdaycake_storytime_fall
Summary: Set after the shooting on Darwin, Jac goes home closely followed by Kian and they have an argument. Not necessarily what I think is going to happen, just an idea.Kian/Jac Relationship and Jac & Fletch Friendship
Relationships: Kian Madani/Jac Naylor
Kudos: 4





	Post-ep 35/36 (theory)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: I wrote this about a week ago, before the news came out that Rosie is leaving, so the story is not influenced by that.

"Kian, Jac's taken the rest of the day off. I can call a locum if you need to do the same." Max McGerry's voice echoed through the corridor, making Kian turn back towards her.

"She has?" He frowned, thinking that the Jac he's always known would have never admitted defeat, or weakness as she would call it, so easily.

"Yes, and of course it's understandable she feels a little shaken up. I can get cover if you feel like you need to go too."

Kian agreed, partially because his hands were still shaking from the afternoon's events, but mostly because he needed to see Jac as soon as possible.

Kian spent the entire drive back to Jac's house trying to calm his racing thoughts, knowing that blaming himself wasn't going to change anything that had already happened. But it was his fault; if he hadn't gone back to the pills neither himself or Jac would have gotten into all this mess, and that was something he had to take full responsibility for. Kian had always firmly believed that you are accountable for your own actions and that if you want things to change, you need to make changes. He didn't know how to change.

Kian also knew that the small mercy that nobody got hurt would not be enough to convince Jac to forgive him for everything that had led here.

-

Meanwhile, Jac had given up on trying to hold herself together and had sat on the sofa, her face in her hands as she cried. As much as she blamed Kian for putting them both in danger that day and over the past couple of weeks since he'd admitted his addiction, she also couldn't help but feel as though she could have prevented the situation from getting to this point herself. She should have listened to him when he declined the strong painkillers after his attack, especially since she knew he was at risk of becoming addicted. She could have, or rather she should have, told him she couldn't be involved with him once she knew about his issues; they could have remained friends but getting so intimately caught up was always going to be a mistake.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Kian's key turning in the lock or him walking down the hall and into the living room. She wasn't aware of his presence at all until she felt the weight of his hand on her knee.

"Pack your things and go home, Kian." Even though Kian had been fully expecting her to say something along those lines he recoiled as she did. "I don't want you here."

"I'm gonna go, but I need you to hear me out first." Jac clearly needed some space to herself, but Kian needed to say his piece first.

Finally, Jac looked up into Kian's eyes, no longer focusing on a spot on the floor.

Before Jac could say anything Kian had taken her hands in his and was massaging her knuckles. "Jac, if I'd have thought for one second that today would have panned out like this, I'd have protected you from all of it."

"Protected me from yourself, you mean? If you hadn't..." Jac stopped, unsure of what to say. "I wouldn't need protecting if you weren't involved in Sarah-Jane's mess in the first place!"

"Jac, I know you're-"

"No, you don't. You don't understand anything about what I'm feeling." Before Kian could try to explain that him and Jac were both held at gunpoint in the same room she stood up and began pacing the room. "You weren't there in 2017 when I was shot! You have literally no clue what I went through or how scared I was or the pain I felt! I know you have no-one who gives a shit about you, but I have a daughter, for god's sake. Emma needs me alive! Don't you get that?"

Kian, unusually, was speechless. He knew Jac was upset but he hadn't quite expected her to be so cruel. Deciding that he could collect his belongings another day, since most of his stuff was still at home anyway, he got up from the sofa and left Jac's house, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

-

The sun had already risen when Jac woke the next morning, a dull residual headache reminding her of how upset she had been and the argument she'd had with Kian. She'd crawled into bed early, exhausted from the events of the day, and had forgotten to plug her phone in to charge and the curtains were still open, the morning light shining in her eyes. It took her a minute to realise that the sound of her phone ringing was what had woken her, and she accepted the call without checking who it was.

"Jac, it's Fletch. You alright?" Jac sat up as he started speaking.

"Why are you calling me?" She responded, more harshly than she'd really intended to.

"Good morning to you too. Kian said that I ought to check in, after yesterday, and mentioned that you didn't want to talk to him."

"I don't need someone checking up on me like I'm a little kid!" Jac's tone was a frustrated one, but it lacked the raw emotion that she'd felt the previous night with Kian, still feeling drained of energy despite her long sleep.

"I know that but checking in is not the same as checking up. I'm checking in. I'm just worried that yesterday might've brought up a lotta stuff for you an' I wanted to give you chance to talk...if you wanted to, I mean." For a minute Fletch didn't hear anything on the other end of the line and he had to check that Jac hadn't hung up.

Jac sighed before she replied "I don't want to do this over the phone, Fletch. Maybe a socially distanced coffee in a couple of days?"


End file.
